


3:54 AM

by dailinn



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailinn/pseuds/dailinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph can't sleep, until he finds a way to relieve a little stress, while thinking of an old friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:54 AM

                It was late, too late, and Joseph Joestar couldn’t sleep. Stress was starting to get to him—how many days were left now? From the start, there hadn’t been enough. He didn’t even want to think about all the time that had been lost in one way or another. He didn’t want to think about the casualties, or the fact that back in Japan his daughter was suffering and all he could do was hope to make it to and defeat Dio in time to save her.

                In that moment, he felt so helpless. He cupped his face in his hands as he slouched over on the edge of the bed. He sighed deeply, letting his hands slip off of his face.

                I should sleep, he thought to himself, lying back now, adjusting his position to one more comfortable for sleep. But sleep didn’t come. It was too warm, and his mind was too troubled. He didn’t want anyone else he cared about to die. Especially not because he wasn’t able to save them. Not again.

                Sleepless still, he thought back, remembering the last time he felt such profound helplessness.

                Caesar. He remembered his old friend—or perhaps they were closer than that—fondly. But also remembered that he could not have prevented his death.

                As the minutes ticked away, he wanted less and less to think about death. Less and less to think about the horrible fate that awaited Holly if they could not get to Dio in time. Even less to think about the fact that some of them would die along the way. He realized _he_ might even die along the way.

                It’s not that he didn’t know that from the beginning. It’s not that it wasn’t worth it.

                The red digits of the clock atop the bedside table read 3:54 now.

                He shifted, unsure if his discomfort was due to the heavy thoughts or simply the result of a cheap mattress. He sighed deeply, laying down now, at the very least. Even if he couldn’t sleep, he could at least try to relax a little. His mind wandered as he lay down on the hard mattress. Wandered back to Caesar, this time he thought about the time they spent together before his friend died.

                Even if the time they spent together had been stressful at times, even if he’d spent much of it fearing for his own life at the hands of the pillarmen, what he wouldn’t give for another day with that man. He smiled to himself softly as he remembered. The fun they had had… the _fun_ they had had.

                Yes, they really had had quite a bit of fun. He felt a soft burning in his loins, and his dick started to struggle against his pajama pants. He pulled the pants off, then his underwear, with little hesitation. This might be just what he needed to get to sleep, after all, he reasoned.

                Holding himself firmly in his right hand, be started stroking, slowly at first, imagining Caesar there, sucking him off. He remembered fondly the first time he convinced Caesar to do it, too—the prideful Italian refused so many times, Joseph had been quite surprised when he finally did it. For such a womanizer, he was damn good at it too.  The thought of Caesar’s bright red face, graced with an exaggerated grimace upon taking the Joestar’s cock into his mouth just turned him on even more. But the very best part had been when Caesar gave up the act and proceeded to give him one of the best blow-jobs he’d ever had, and enjoyed the fuck out of it.

                Drops of precum leaked from the tip of his cock, and he let his fingers glide over it, wiping it down over the foreskin and onto the shaft. He quickened his pace, squeezing a bit and letting out a little moan. He gripped the sheets with his artificial hand as his real hand worked up and down his cock. “Ah… Caesar...”

                The old man was drenched in sweat, the thin nightshirt he was wearing clinging to his muscled body. His build was impressive for a man his age, and how he wished Caesar could be by his side to touch him; he pulled his shirt up with his free hand in an attempt to cool down, but couldn’t be bothered to remove it entirely. Chest now exposed, he ran his mechanical hand over it—the cold metal against his skin made him shiver, and took away from the fantasy, but it couldn’t be helped. His real hand was busy, skin slapping against skin as he tugged at his dripping cock.

                He rubbed his chest as softly and tenderly as his hard, metal hand would allow, teasing one of his nipples with one fingertip. “Oh… yes!” he kept pumping his dick with his real hand while rubbing his chest with the other, before sliding his hand down lower, cupping his balls between the chilling metal digits. He shivered slightly, but continued. His real hand squeezed tight where the head of his cock met the shaft, rubbing vigorously. He leaned forward, sweat dripping from his brow as he adjusted for better reach, the hand playing with his balls wiping a bit of precum from his shaft and moving back just a bit further towards his asshole.

                He pushed one finger into the puckered hole, shuddering as he started to move it in and out. “Nngh…” he gingerly pressed another finger in. It was slightly frustrating, metal fingers not having the give of their flesh-and-blood counterparts, but it wasn’t as if it felt _bad_ either. In fact, it felt _damn good_. He sped up the pace with which he moved the fingers inside of him, as he continued rubbing his cock with the other hand.

                “C-Caesar…!” he called out, imagining the youthful body of his old friend against him. His muscles tensed and balls clenched as he neared climax. Between pants he cried out for his fallen friend, his mechanical hand’s movement all but halted by his clenched asshole, his other hand moving faster, the sound of flesh hitting flesh loud enough that perhaps, were the others awake in their rooms, they could hear it. Although it was not as if his cries for Caeser wouldn’t have already given him away at this point.

“Nn… ahh…!!” he came suddenly, making a mess all over the sheets before him, a string of white falling on his discarded pants as well. Panting, he finally relaxed, letting his fingers slip out and allowing himself to collapse back down on the bed.

                He wiped the sweat from his face with his right arm and then sighed deeply. Yes… now, he might be able to sleep soundly.


End file.
